A Test of Character
by ObsidianX
Summary: Vidalark a friend on the Pokefanfic list Challenged me to do this Fic It's an Alternaverse where Ash seeks to continue his dream after loosing his sight.UNFINISHED
1. Chapter1

I don't own them never claimed to please don't sue me.

This is in response to a challenge by Vidalark and I really like this idea and it is set after Ash got the last badge.

Minor Language Warning on this fic the is also some Violence among humans.

Pokemon: A test of Character 

Chapter 1: 

"Yes, I'm going to compete in Pokemon League." Ash said as he jumped up and down on the path towards Pallet. Ash opened his vest to peer at his eight badges. "Aren't they pretty Pikachu." he asked his ever faithful companion who was for once walking along the trail rather than riding on his head.

"Ash can you please calm down your getting on my nerves." Misty said as she and Brock followed the still overly excited Ash. 

Ash turned and stuck his tongue out at her. Misty went to clobber him when a flash bomb hit near them. They looked up to see a hot air balloon.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And Make it Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite all people within our nation"

"To denouce the Evil's of Truth and Love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast of at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender now or Prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right."

"Oh great it's the looser patrol surprised your boss didn't throw you bums out." Ash said smiling. Brock and Misty exchanged worried glances it seemed Ash's ego had returned. Team Rocket was absolutely furious at this remark and what Ash said next crossed the line as far as one member was concerned. "Especially that worthless Meowth who never battles." Ash said calmly "Pikachu get rid of them" As Ash turned toward pikachu giving that command.

"Worthless Meowth I'll show you" Meowth threw a flash bomb at Ash Pikachu sent a thunder shock into it but it still exploded close to his trainer's face. "AAAAAAAAAAAH," Ash screamed as he fell holding his face to the ground. 

"PIKA PI!!!" "Ash!!!" heard someone yelling as his world seemed to fade to black the only thought registering as he lost consciousness was he was laying face first in the dirt he should turn over.

Misty and Brock squatted down next to him while Pikachu looked up electricity crackling around his face. "PIKACHU" the bolt hit the hot air balloon sending it flying into a nearby mountain. 

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." was heard driving back on the wind. Pikachu turned his attention back to his Trainer and the two friends who were looking at Ash's dirty blood stained face.

"Misty we have to get Ash to a hospital and quick" Brock said as he pulled cloth out of his bag and pressed it to Ash's face tightly.

"I know." Misty said "But how can we carry him." she seemed close to tears. Brock didn't know he was almost as distraught as she was. 

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu said hitting Brock's waste. "Of course, Go Onix." Brock said he and Misty then carefully climbed on holding Ash. 

"Onix get us to the nearest hospital as quick as you can." Onix roared an affirmative and headed toward the nearby town of Pewter. 

A short while later.

Ash's Mom came running in knocking an orderly over. "Is he okay?" she asked of Misty and Brock who were in the waiting room. 

"We don't know they've been in OR since we got here." Misty said as she fought to keep her tears at bay. She looked at the older woman who suddenly looked years older than she had the last time they had seen her.

Mrs. Ketchum seemed to shrivel back into a chair when she heard that. "Oh please God let him be alright he's all I have left in this world." she said as she began to cry. Misty reached out and hugged the older woman hoping that the Dr. would walk out any minute and tell them Ash would be alright.

Misty was curled up asleep in a chair when she heard Mrs. Ketchum get up and run yelling. "Is he okay?" Misty set up there was a Dr. standing there. 

"Well Miss Ketchum it's hard to say he will live and we removed the shrapnel from his face and eyes but..." the doctor seemed to be searching for what to say the look on his face told anyone watching there was bad news to go with the good.

"Spit it out Dr. I'm a grown woman I can take it." Misty gaped at Ash's mother her earlier vulnerability seemed to have evaporated as her mother instincts seem to take over.

The doctor nodded solemnly before saying "He's blind the nerves were too badly damaged he will never see again." Misty gasped and Mrs. Ketchum who had seemed to strong a moment before began to cry again. Brock who was nearby tried to think up anyway to cheer the two up but he couldn't so he just set their and held the two hoping to lend them the strength they would need.

Ash woke up with something on his face. "What is this stuff he said feeling the bandages." 

He began to unwrap it when a kind but firm voice said "Hold it young man leave those on." 

Ash jumped "Who's there?" he asked. About this time he recognized the smell 'Smells like a hospital.' thought. His suspicions were confirmed by what the person in his room said next.

"I'm Nurse Sella and you've been hurt pretty bad we had to remove shrapnel don't mess with the bandages and maybe you want have too much scaring." she said as she grabbed his arm. "Come on now you probably have to go to the bathroom." 

Ash laid in bed after the nurse had left trying to get over the embarrassment of having a nurse help him to the bathroom. "When can I see my friends?" he had asked. 

"You will be able to see your mother and friends tomorrow for now get some sleep and don't touch those bandages." she said and Ash was reminded vaguely of the last time he'd been in a hospital when he had broken his leg doing something Gary had dared him to do.

The Next Day.

"Before you go in there is something I must tell you." the doctor said fidgeting nervously.

"What is it?" Mrs. Ketchum asked trying to swallow the panic that something had gone wrong in the night.

"Don't tell him he's blind if he finds out he will probably remove the bandages and that could lead to infection." The Dr. phrased it as a request but everyone there could tell he wouldn't let them see Ash unless they agreed.

Mrs. Ketchum nodded but Misty asked "Why he has the right to know that he can't see?" she said gravely. Misty watched him she wanted to scream at him to fix Ash she didn't want to see Ash helpless but she knew that he would be for the rest of his life.

"I know that young lady and he will be told but not while his knowing can cause a health risk that could kill him." Misty shrunk back and agreed not to tell Ash.

Ash perked up during their visit especially when Misty revealed she snuck Pikachu in to see him. "Hi Pikachu how are the other pokemon?" Ash asked as he scratched the pokemon behind the ears. 

"Pika ka chu" the little electric mouse said happily. 

"That's great when I get out of here will win the pokemon league right Pikachu." Ash asked.

"PIKA!!!" Misty smiled at the antics of the little mouse who was doing wonders for Ash's mood but at the same time she wondered what would Ash do when he found out he could no longer be a trainer.

She took a moment to take in the room it was pretty plain except for the vase of flowers his mom had brung in to sit on the small table next to him. She had to turn away when she saw his face it was wrapped in gauss but she could still see his wild black hair trying to escape the confining bandage. "Oh Ash why did this happen to you?" she asked in her head but she couldn't' answer her own question.

Ash laid in bed a bit more relaxed "I'll be glad when I can get back on my way to being pokemon master." Ash smiled and fell asleep dreaming of the look on Gary's face when he beat him. 

During the first three weeks he got visits from everyone he knew in Pallet including Professor Oak who apologized for Gary's absence saying that Gary was busy trying to get the last badge before the start of the league. Ash of course didn't care one way or the other as far as he was concerned Gary was just a spoiled brat who ruined their friendship cause he thought he was better than him.

Ash began to wonder why after they had removed all of the other bandages they left the two on over his eyes. "It's just another two weeks your eyes take longer to recover than your face and considering what happened your very lucky scaring is virtually non existent." He could tell from her tone that she was smiling "OH you have a few light scars criss crossing your face but they are hardly noticeable and once you get your tan back they should be nearly invisible." Nurse Sella said as she exited his room. That made Ash even more suspicious he knew a dodge when he heard one.

Finally the big day arrived.

As Nurse Sella was taking off the bandages his doctor spoke up. "Now Ash please don't overreact but your blind" He said bracing himself for the worst reaction imaginable.

Ash suddenly yelled "What!!" and ripped the rest of the bandages off shoving Sella side. When he realized it was the truth his eyes were open and he couldn't see he screamed "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he said as he began to cry. 

"It was for your own good you would have ripped the bandages off and gotten your eyes and face infected." The Dr. said trying to place as much comfort into his voice. 

"You arrogant bastard who are you to make that kind of a decision for me." Ash said as he grabbed a vase he had nearly knocked over several times so he knew were it was at and threw it towards the doctors voice. He was rewarded with a crash and the doctor cursing in pain.

"Ash enough calm down this instant." His mother commanded in her sternest voice she hoped the doctor wasn't hurt but she couldn't blame her son not really.

"Take me home I won't stay here any longer not with this lying no good pieces of..." Ash never got to finish as his mother clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Ash Ketchum if you say one more foul word so help me I'll ground you for life." his mother said "I'll let you get away with the first two because of the circumstances but I won't tolerate any more you should be thankful your still alive." 

Ash pushed her hand of his mouth and turned away tears streaming from his unseeing eyes. "Take me home mom I don't want to stay here anymore." and that was the last thing he said for the rest of that day.

Once he was at home.

Ash's mood didn't improve he spent all of the first three days in bed and refused to talk about anything. On his fourth day at home Misty came in to see him she looked he was in his room as she had expected pokemon league merchandise was everywhere and there he was laying in bed with pikachu curled up next to him asleep. She was about to turn and leave when he asked "What do you want Misty?" Ash said as he turned over to face where she was. 

"You can see?" she asked hopefully though seeing how he really didn't focus on her she knew he couldn't. 

"No your just really noisy I had a month to get used to just getting by with my ears." he said bitterly. 

"So Ash now that you can't be a pokemon master I thought I'd read you some information on the other career options how do you feel about research." she said hoping talking about pokemon would cheer him up. 

"Listen Misty I don't want to do research I want to be a pokemon master but since there is no chance of that happening now I'm just useless." Ash said as he once more rolled over away from her. 

"Come on Ash you can be a researcher I mean all you have to do is go to college and you can learn to read in Braille." she said helpfully. 

"Misty lesson I'm not good at anything besides pokemon training look in the top draw if you want proof that report card is the best one I ever got." Misty looked in and frowned it was all C's with the exception of one A and that was in a special after school pre pokemon training course. "See Misty I'm an idiot and I don't like you butting into my life." He said.

"What I'm only trying to help Ash." Misty said and she added "since you can't help yourself anymore." silently in her head.. 

"Who says I want your help Misty now get out of my room." he was practically yelling by the end of this. Misty turned and ran out of his room tears coming to her eyes. After she left Ash felt kind of guilty but soon it was swallowed up by his depression and he fell back asleep.

Misty was sitting in the park crying when someone put a hand on her shoulder she looked up expecting to see Brock but gasped "Gary what are you doing here?" 

"I was walking by and saw you crying what's up?" He asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"It's that jerk Ash he's just giving up." Misty said practically in tears. 

'Ash giving up but then how will I prove I'm better than him.' Gary thought "I'll go talk to him." he said turning and heading toward the Ketchum residence.

"That was strange" Misty said to Togepi who had emerged from her backpack with a yawn. "I wonder if Gary thought I meant on being a pokemon master or if he knew I was talking about life in general." The Egg pokemon just giggled happily which made Misty laugh a bit.

Gary arrived to find Mrs. Ketchum out hanging clothes on the line. "Hey Mrs. Ketchum can I see Ash." to say she wasn't surprised would be an understatement but she nodded her accent. 

"The door's open." she puzzled over the fact the last time Gary had been here he and Ash and had a huge fight and the two had never seemed to forgive the other.

Gary entered the room to see Ash facing the lone window absently stroking Pikachu's head. "Hello who's there your not Brock your steps are to loud and your not Misty cause you haven't said anything to me yet." Ash said calmly "let me guess you one of my old friends come to get me back on my feet."

"Wrong Loser I'm here to find out why your being such a coward and trying to deny my victory." Ash whirled around towards the voice. 

"What are you doing here." Ash said anger clearly evident in his voice "Come to gloat over the fact you won your the best." Ash said bitterly as he turned back to the window. 

"NO I'm here because I can't prove I'm the best unless I beat you fair and square in the league I'm not going to live my life listening to people say I only beat you cause you went blind now get up." Gary said as he crossed the room to stand over Ash blocking the sun. 

"I don't have to listen to you get out." Ash practically yelled wish he could see so he could punch Gary.

"Why don't you get up and make me but then you'd probably trip over your feet loser can't even learn to deal with your blindness if I was blind I'd just figure a way around it." Gary said boasting with as much arrogance as he could manage under the circumstances.

Ash was practically fuming with rage how dare Gary come in to his house and tell him what to do. "Well loser since your such a pathetic coward I'll leave you to wallow in your self pity." he turned slightly back when he was nearly out the door "Hey pikachu if your interested in joining a real trainer come find me." Gary said he smiled as he heard Ash scramble to his feet the pikachu remark had worked like a charm. Gary walked calmly out the front door while Ash came banging into things after him with Pikachu yelling for him to stop.

Gary was just crossing the yard when Ash came out the door and said "Where are you, you arrogant prick?" 

Gary smiled faintly "Over here loser." Ash following Gary's voice jumped him and soon the too were rolling around on the ground trying to beat the crap out of each other. Misty returned just in time to help Mrs. Ketchum and Brock pull the two apart by then Gary had a bloody nose several bruises and a black eye Ash seemed to have faired better but still had several bruises and a split lip.

"Gary go home now" Mrs. Ketchum said glaring at him. "Seeya looser." Gary said as he turned and walked out of the front gate. "Now as for you Ash back inside so I can clean these wounds." Ash set quietly while his mother worked she fussed the whole time about Gary having the nerve to pick a fight with her poor son. 

'He's right I am a coward and worse everyone except the one person I hate seems to think I can't do it well I'll show them all including that arrogant self centered jerk.' Ash thought as his mother was finishing. "That's enough Mom I have work to do." Ash said standing up and heading toward where Brock had stuck his Pokedex and pokeballs luckily he only pumped into the cabinet and a chair before he got to the table. 'Good thing I made Brock tell me where they were.' Ash thought that was one of the few things he'd thought to do before going up to his room to as everyone said he realized Sulk. 

"Ash what are you doing?" Brock asked echoing the stunned question Misty and his mother were thinking. 

"I'm not going to let that jerk beat me." Ash said as he then feeling along the wall reached the back door and headed out. 

Misty and the others watched in shock as he went out and sent out each of his pokemon. and told them what had happened and that they would have to work together if they were going to make it now. 

Misty sighed as she watched Ash and Pikachu trying to work out some way for them to do this. She looked up as Brock came and set down beside her. "Why doesn't he just give up he should be focusing on finding a new career since he can't do this one now." she said expecting Brock to agree with her.

"Misty, Ash won't give up on his dream he's too stubborn and you know it." Brock said as though that should be obvious. He glanced at Misty and didn't like the look on her face.

"Yes, he would he was giving it up until that jerk Gary got him started again." Misty said fighting to keep her voice down so Ash wouldn't here them. 

"Then you would rather Ash still be lying in bed depressed?" Brock asked.

"No, " Misty said reluctantly inside her head she was screaming about how Ash wouldn't get up for her but would get up for Gary. 

"Misty the problem is you don't think Ash can do it." Misty turned toward him to object but his glare silenced her "Your seeing him as a hurt pokemon to take care of forever but sooner or later Ash is going to have to learn to live with his blindness." Brock watched her and could tell she still wanted to argue. "Rather or not he can be a pokemon master isn't the issue." Brock said 

"What is the issue?" Misty asked curious at what Brock was getting at and also angry that he seemed to think he knew more than her. 

"Misty you seem to be slightly prejudice, you think Ash will always be helpless now that he's blind and just like Togepi you see Ash as a new person to care for like a child and Misty Ash won't let you do that." 

Misty got up angrily and slapped Brock. "How dare you accuse me of that." She said. 

As Misty stormed off she heard Brock say under his breath "Despite what you say Misty you know it's the truth."

To be continued...

Authors Notes about the Revised Version: 

1. This Fic has been cleaned up a bit. To Bring it up to speed with my new fics. Still not very good gramitcally but much better than anythign I could have done when I first wrote it. Thankfully this allready had most of it's detail intact. 

2. I added only minor new details to the fic. 

3. I do hope Those of you who liked the original fic will not be disapointed with this cleaned up version. I'll clean up the other parts soon.


	2. Chapter2

I don't own these characters nor did I create them they belong to Nintendo, Game Freak 4kids productions and anyone I do not know about.

This is in response to a challenge by Vidalark. I feel compelled to say this this is a work of fanfiction I do not know anyone who is blind so my portrayal is probably very inaccurate and I sincerely Hope that I don't offend anyone with this.

Mrs. Ketchum is not a ditz in this fic I wrote the first part before I saw Mr. Mimie so I will continue portraying her in the way I did in the first fic.

Pokemon: Test of Character 

Chapter 2:

Ash set in his bed trying to figure out how to do this so far all his attempts had failed he couldn't even tell which pokemon was which without letting them out. 'Why did Brock have to unhook them from my belt if he hadn't I'd have known which was which.' Ash scowled as he remembered why 'They knew I was blind and didn't tell me how could they it's my life I deserved to know.' he thought angrily. Ash absentmindedly reached down and began to stroke pikachu's head he was glad that pikachu stuck by him threw this. 

"Ash are you still awake?" his mother asked coming into his room. 

"Yeah, mom I couldn't sleep." He turned toward the sound of her voice and remembered with a pang how he used to take for granted seeing the caring look on her face.

His mother walked over and set on the edge of the bed. "Ash, I know you still want to be a trainer but maybe you should try to find something easier." she said gently taking his hand.. 

"No way I'm not giving up so just like Misty you don't believe I can do it do you?" Ash asked bitterly. He heard his mother sigh heavily.

"No Ash I believe you can do it I just want you to understand that it won't be easy your going to have to really work at it and you might have to ask for help to at least come up with ways to do this." she said firmly but with the same gentle tone she had used before hand. 

As she was about to leave Ash spoke up. "Who can I ask for help Misty doesn't believe I can do it and Brock is Leaving tomorrow to continue on to his goal of being a breeder." 

Mrs. Ketchum turned to look at her son. "Well why not ask May she did tell you in the hospital to ask her for any help you may need." his mother said smiling as Ash's mood brightened. 

"I hadn't thought of that I'll go see her tomorrow morning." Ash said 

"Sorry Ash but Misty and I had already planned to do the grocery shopping so you'll have to wait till the afternoon." She said turning back to him.

"But mom can't I just go I have that cane the Dr. Gave me and Pikachu can tell me when to cross the streets." Ash said 

"No, Ash you wouldn't be safe." Mrs. Ketchum said. 

"Oh so you don't believe I can still do anything I put my mind to then?" Ash replied with a bitter tone.

His mother frowned 'He's got me there' she thinks 'If I say no It's like I'm saying he's helpless but I don't want to risk it; Ah ha I've got it.' she thought smiling "Alright Ash you can go." she said as she left the room. 

"Pikachu," Ash said a puzzled look on his face "She gave in to easy I wonder what she's up to." he said before deciding he'd find out in the mourning and laying back down to go to sleep.

Mrs. Ketchum entered the living room where Brock and Misty sat very obviously trying to ignore each other. 'I wonder what happened between them and if it has anything to do with Brock leaving tomorrow.' she thought about it for a few more seconds before asking quietly. "Brock could you do me a favor tomorrow before you leave?" 

Brock glad for the diversion answered "Of course, what do you want me to do?" Mrs. Ketchum glanced up the stairs. "Since me and Misty are going shopping tomorrow morning Ash is going to head to May's to ask her for some help." 

Misty suddenly caught on to where this was going and said "You want Brock to put off his leaving to take Ash right?" 

"No, Misty Ash wants to go alone and I've reluctantly said yes." Brock and Misty gasped at this "So I want Brock to leave before him and wait around the corner till Ash and Pikachu pass then follow them at a distance to make sure he makes it alright." Mrs. Ketchum finished and waited a bit nervously for Brock's answer. 

"I'd be glad to Mrs. Ketchum" Brock said smiling as a look of relief passed over the woman's face.

The Next Morning.

Ash was sitting eating breakfast slowly still trying to figure out what his mother was up to. "Well I'll be going now." Brock said as he stood and headed toward the front door. 

"Goodbye Brock come back and see us soon." Mrs. Ketchum said. 

"See ya later" Ash said adding his on cheerful goodbye.

Misty however only said a very low "goodbye" and resumed eating. 

"Well Misty when your finished we'll leave are you sure you don't want to wait for us to get back Ash?" His mother said as she looked up from making her shopping list. 

"No, we'll be fine right Pikachu?" Ash asked "Pika!" the little electric mouse said happily.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Misty asked as she and Mrs. Ketchum walked the short distance to Pallet Market. 

"Yes, I'm sure Brock and Pikachu will keep an eye on him Misty besides just because he's blind Ash isn't helpless." Mrs. Ketchum took notice of Misty flinching but decided she had better not pry. 

"So Mrs. Ketchum what do you need?" Misty asked obviously trying to change the subject. 

"Here is half the list that way we'll be done even quicker." Mrs. Ketchum said as she handed half a piece of paper. 

"Alright." Misty said as she took her list and went off in search of the items.

Ash was getting used to using the cane since unlike his house he didn't know routes that avoided things he had already run into three mailboxes and was desperately trying to keep from hitting anything else. 

"Pika" Pikachu said Ash stopped and heard the distinct noise of cars passing. 

'I must be near Oak street' Ash thought 'it is the busiest street in Pallet but then of course it would be cause professor Oak lives on it.' Ash waited until Pikachu gave him the okay to cross and then hurried across the road.

"Yes we made it" he said happily as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. "Now maybe Mom won't keep me on such a short leash huh Pikachu?" He asked happily.

"Pika" Pikachu said he hadn't told Ash Brock was following them he had decided it was better if Ash didn't know.

Brock smiled as Ash went up to the door of the Oak family home. 'Well now to hit the road since I'm sure Misty and Mrs. Ketchum will be back to make sure he gets home okay.' Brock turned and headed in the direction of Pewter. "It's about time I get home and see how everyone is doing." he said to himself. As he was walking away he kept replaying the scene where Misty slapped him over and over in his mind.

May was surprised when she opened the door to see Ash standing there with his pikachu but she quickly got over it. "Ash, what a pleasant surprise come in come in." she said taking his hand and leading him to the living room and sitting him in a huge recliner. "So Ash what brings you here?" 

"Well I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to keep going for my dream now that I'm blind?" Ash asked 

"Well I think we can manage that but your going to have to accept something Ash?" She said gently Ash pictured how she used to smile when she used that tone of voice when he and Gary had gotten into a fight it meant she was about to depart some of her big sister wisdom usually telling Gary not to pick on Ash. "Your going to have to accept that it will take time you know the old saying You've got to learn to walk before you can run." Ash stared as it hit him she was right he was expecting to jump right back into pokemon training but like his mother and now may had told him it would take time and allot of hard work but he was could do it. 

"I understand May and I'm glad your so honest about things." Ash once again pictured her smiling face and felt a pang of envy that others could still see it but he never would. 

"Of course I'm honest what good would it do if I just babied you and said it'll be okay leave it to me you've got to stand on your own Ash not let anyone say or control what you can do." she said her tone implied that she believed that with all of her heart. 

"So Ash shall we get started?" she said her voice once more soft and comforting. 

"Yes, I'm having trouble telling my pokeballs apart if I can keep them in order it's okay but I have to open them to find out how to arrange them." He said.

She was quiet for a few moments and then said "I know I'll get Grandpa to print you a textured label of each so you can tell." 

Ash smiled. "Yes that should work what else can we do today?" Ash asked excited he was finally on his way back. 

"Now Ash I know your excited but lets wait till grandpa can print those labels before we move on." She looked at him and remembered what she had heard from Mrs. Ketchum about Ash not wanting to learn the things he needed to now. "I'll tell you what you spend five hours a day learning what you need to live with your blindness and I'll arrange for you to spend five hours a day on preparing to continue your dream."

"What things do I need to learn though no one will tell me?" Ash asked darkly.

"Ash Ketchum I find that hard to believe I just think you haven't been listening you should ask your mother and doctor." Ash nodded "Okay so I'll start tomorrow what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" 

May smiled and said. "How about we eat a snack then I'll send you home so you can tell your mother about our agreement?" Ash nodded his head.

As Misty was putting away the groceries nervously hoping Ash was alright she nearly dropped the milk when Mrs. Ketchum entered the room. "Well I called May and she said she and Ash were eating a quick snack then she would have someone accompany him home." 

Misty was incredibly relived to hear this. "So he made it there okay?" 

"Yes and the fact May sounded so happy suggest their talk went well." Mrs. Ketchum began to help put the groceries away.

"That's good maybe she talked enough sense into him to get on with his life now that he can't be a trainer." Misty said to herself Mrs. Ketchum looked at her for a moment before deciding to ask a question that had been bugging her for awhile.

"Misty why do you think Ash can't be a pokemon trainer?" Mrs. Ketchum asked calmly she really wanted to know why the other girl thought this. 

"Because he's blind he's going to have a hard enough time just learning to get by not go chasing some crazy dream out of his reach." Misty said sadly. "He should just quit now before he gets his hopes up."

Mrs. Ketchum frowned "Misty many blind people go on to live perfectly normal lives and realize their dreams." She looked to see if she was having any effect on the younger girls opinion and sadly realized she wasn't. "If Ash is determined enough he will realize his dream and it's up to us his friends and family to give him support and encouragement not hold him back."

Misty sighed 'Why am I the only one who sees that he can't do it their just deluding themselves into believing he can.' but a nagging voice in her head said 'maybe your the one deluding yourself.' Misty turned back toward working on putting the groceries away while Mrs. Ketchum began to decide on what to make for lunch trying to figure out a way to resolve this current crisis.

On the road out side of Pallet Brock stopped to get a drink of water when a smoke bomb went off and he heard.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"and make it double"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evil's of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of Light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right."

"Team Rocket what are you doing go away." Brock yelled angrily as he advanced on the two of them. 

"Not without that pikachu hey where is the twerp?" Jesse said as she James and Meowth started searching frantically for him under rocks and behind bushes.

"Alright you where is the kid and that Pikachu?" Jesse said grabbing the surprised Brock by the front of his shirt. 

"Leave Ash alone you've already blinded him so just leave him alone you heartless goons." Brock said as he shoved Jesse back which normally would have gotten him beat to a pulp by her but Jesse's mind was on other things.

"You mean the twerp can't see James do you know what this means." Jessie said with a smile that ment trouble.

James just looked at her "We should send him a get well card?" he asked with a dazed expression. 

Jesse hit him "No you idiot we can take the pikachu easily now." 

Meowth and James looked at each other before they began to laugh "Your right we can take that pikachu with out him even knowing." James said you see a picture of Ash blindly feeling around while they take Pikachu. 

"Meowth the kid will never know we are there." Meowth said before pointing toward Pallet. "Lets go get that Pikachu.

Brock seeing this gets up and says "No way stay away from them." as he goes to release a pokeball James throws Wheezing out 

"Smoke Screen" James yells and as Brock is coughing he hears Team Rocket Laughing as the run toward Pallet. 

"I've got to stop them." Brock said as he chased after them threw the smoke.

May smiled as she came back from the living room "That was your mother on the phone she wanted to know if you got here alright." May said as she began to clear the plates away. 

"I guess I'd better get back home then before she gets worried again and comes after me." Ash said "Thanks for the food May." 

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu said happily as May gave him a scratch behind the ears. 

"Hang on Ash I have one more thing to discuss with you come with me ." she said taking his had and leading him threw the house a ways before stopping. 

"Where are we?" Ash asked confused his memory of the layout of the Oak home was a bit fuzzy.

"The back door." May said before opening it and yelling out "Hey come on in." she yelled Ash heard a noise that sounded like a pokemon being recalled. 

"What do you want Sis?" Gary asked as he came in from running his pokemon threw a workout. "What are you doing here loser?" he asked as he noticed Ash who was visibly trying to restrain himself. 

"Now Ash calm down Gary I want you to take Ash home." May said sweetly.

"WHAT!, I got here by myself I don't need his help to get home." Ash said angrily. 

"I'm aware of that but the two of you need to talk." May replied as she closed the door.

Ash was about to ask when Gary beat him to it. "Why do I need to talk to this loser?" Ash got ready to retort when he froze at hearing May's words. 

May smiled and said sweetly "Because Gary your going to help me help Ash to still realize his dream." 

"WHAT!!!!!!" Gary and Ash yelled at the top of their voices as they came out of shock realizing she had said what they thought she said.

To be continued.....

Authors Notes:

Okay in addition to the original Author notes which are below I want to add this chapter had less done to than the previous chapter.

I don't know why I decided to involve May in this but I wanted to have some freedom to play around a bit and she is one of the least defined characters in Pokemon only seen giving Ash a map in the game and manga so I have allot of freedom with her character.


	3. Chapter3

I don't own them I never claimed to Please don't sue me.

Okay this is in response to a challenge by Vidalark, I also must say I have never met anyone who is blind so my portrayal will probably be inaccurate I sincerely hope I do not offend anyone with this.

Pokemon A Test of Character: Part 3

May smiled as Ash and Gary continued to yell about how there was no way the two would be working together. "Allright boys calm down, Gary you will do this understand besides helping Ash train will help you in the league." she waited till he nodded. "Good and Ash you agreed to listen to me and your going to need someone to battle against so just accept it if you want my help." Ash grumbled something under his breath. "What was that Ash?" May asked sweetly. 

Ash turned toward her voice and sighed "Allright I guess I can put up with him." Gary shot a glare at Ash but didn't say anything. May nodded before grabbing Ash's hand and leading him and Gary to the front door. May let go of Ash hand and turned to face them.

"Okay you two have fun and please try to talk considering your going to be working together for awhile." She waved as the two walked out into the yard "Bye Ash Gary I'll see you when you get back." she yelled before closing the door.

After walking for a few minutes in total silence Ash decided to be the one to start any conversation. "So why did you agree to help?" Ash asked as he followed the sound of Gary's footsteps. 

"I'm doing this as a favor to my sister, that's all Ash." Gary said sharply purposely turning at the last minute so Ash walked into a mail box. Gary began to laugh as Ash got up and looked ready to start yelling.

Ash was about to start yelling when he thought about how odd it was that Gary choose that moment to let him hit something. "Why are you trying to change the subject." Ash asked calmly. 

Gary stared at Ash thinking of how that would have worked before he was blinded. "Sigh Ash do you even know how old May is?" Gary asked quietly. Ash shook his head no. "She's 13," Gary said he noticed Ash's doubtful look and elaborated "When she turned 8 and I was five our folks started taking vacations figuring we'd be fine with gramps living down the street." Gary got quiet for a moment then continued. "Well she grew up so fast because of that she did everything do you know she hasn't had a birthday party since she was 10 or about the time gramps got to busy to throw one for her."

Ash suddenly smiled "Hey Gary when is her birthday?" he asked with a hint of concealed laughter. 

Gary looked at Ash and said calmly "I know what your thinking Ash but she won't let us I've tried before." Gary then noticed Ash was still smiling. "What why are you still smiling I'm telling you she won't let us throw her a party."

Ash laughed before saying "Then we won't tell her we'll set everything up at my house and then bring her over." Gary thought for a minute and then smiled. 

"I guess your right Ash, besides we have do to it soon her birthday is only about a month away." Gary said. He and Ash began to brainstorm what they could do for her birthday. Pikachu meanwhile was staring at them wondering why they were getting along. Then Pikachu thought of May and realized that since both Ash and Gary cared about her they could get along for her.

Before Ash and Gary had a chance to finish planning several smokes bombs went off nearby and they heard a very familiar motto.

"Prepare for Trouble." 

"And Make it double." 

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the Evil's of Truth and Love"

"To extend our Reach to the Stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of Light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

Jesse and James finished their motto and Jesse fixed her eyes on Ash. "Okay twerp just hand over the pikachu." Jesse began to advance when Gary stepped in front of her. 

"I think you should just back off." Gary said as he sent Arcanine out of it's pokeball. Ash meanwhile had taken pikachu off his shoulder and was holding onto him tightly trying to figure out a way to help without risking pikachu.

Jesse meanwhile glared at Gary. "Great another twerp in the way but this time we won't fail Arbok go." The snake pokemon lunged towards Arcanine only to be slammed back hard by a fire blast. As the snake pokemon was sent flying by the symbol shaped blast James stepped up releasing Wheezing who shortly met with the same fate.

"Meowth lets get out of here and get the pikachu later when the blind twerp is alone." Jesse and James quickly agreed with the cat pokemon and began to take off only to be stopped by Gary's Venusaur.

Later as Officer Jenny carted them off to nearby Viridian City. Ash was sitting on the curve feeling useless when Gary sat down surprisingly beside him. "Ash what's wrong I thought you would be happy knowing those two are gonna be out of your hair for a while?" Gary asked with slight concern.

Ash meanwhile took a deep breath before answering "I am it's just I was helpless I mean sure pikachu could have fought but Team Rocket has caught him before that way what if they had and I would have lost my best friend." Pikachu tried to reassure his owner by patting Ash's shoulder.

Gary sighed and said without a hint of reluctance "Ash you may be helpless now but come on with May and me helping you," Ash gasped slightly at his rival openly saying he'd help "I'm sure by the time you run into them again you'll be able to handle them just as easily as before after all you have the great Gary Oak on your side." Ash couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile at the Ketchum residence.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Ketchum said as she headed to the door were someone was frantically knocking. Misty was close behind her as soon as she had opened the door Brock ran inside nearly knocking Mrs. Ketchum over.

"Where is Ash?" Brock asked when he didn't get an answer and noticed the questioning looks on Misty and Mrs. Ketchum's face. "I ran into Team Rocket and they went after Ash." he elaborated as he said it a look of horror flashed over both of the women in the rooms faces before they both bolted out the door leaving Brock staring after them for a few seconds.

As Brock finally made it out of the house he found both Misty and Ash's mom standing in the yard a mixture of relief and shock on their faces. He turned the direction they were facing and saw Ash walking down the street with of all people Gary and seemingly in a good mood. 

Gary seeing everyone out in the yard said something to Ash who said something quickly just before Gary left. Brock wondered what had been said but soon remember what he was here for and yelled out as Ash entered the yard "Ash Team Rocket Knows your blind and is coming after you." 

Ash's good cheer seemed to evaporate as he said "I know me and Gary ran into them on the way back that's why I'm late." Ash said before anyone could ask he continued. "Gary beat them and turned them over to the cops so it should be atleast a little while before we see them again." 

Mrs. Ketchum decided to change the subject since Ash seemed to be depressed about whatever had happened and said "Lets go eat lunch and you can tell us about what you and May discussed Ash." she smiled as she saw the grateful look that passed across Ash's face at her words.

Later that afternoon.

"So your going to be staying Brock?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as she was cleaning up around the house. Brock who had been unpacking his things looked at her she smiled "I know I know silly question but I'm glad I just want you to know you don't have to stay Misty and Gary should be able to keep Ash safe if TR shows back up." 

Brock looked at her "I know that but I don't think I'd be much of a friend if I left now besides I can still work toward being a breeder I plan to ask Professor Oak if he needs any help caring for the pokemon he holds for trainers from pallet." he noticed Misty still hovering over Ash who was sitting out back with Pikachu.

Mrs. Ketchum followed Brock's gaze and sighed "You know that girl tends to want to mother things she sees as helpless abit to much." Brock nodded his agreement so Mrs. Ketchum continued. "But until Ash proves her wrong I doubt she will listen I just hope she doesn't try to hold Ash back because if she does she might ruin an otherwise very good friendship." Mrs. Ketchum said sadly "And that would be a shame Misty is a nice enough girl just a bit to certain that she is right." Brock once again could only agree.

That Night as Ash was getting into bed his mother came in. "Ash I want to make sure you want to do this after all your not gonna have any free time during this scheadule you've set up with May?" Ash smiled before as he looked up at her and Mrs. Ketchum remembered that same smile when Ash had proclaimed he would be a pokemon master.

"I know that mom but I also know that if I still want to fulfill my dream I have to work hard no one ever got any where in life by putting things off cause it would be hard." Ash said and his mother thought for a moment how much Ash seemed to have grown up since he began his journey and even more so after loosing his sight.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled and said "I'm proud of you Ash good night I have set up a meeting with the doctor in the morning then after lunch Brock and Misty are going with you to May's." with that she headed downstairs.

Pikachu watched as Ash fell asleep with a smile on his face. "Pika pi ka pikachu" pikachu said as he snuggled down into the covers before going to sleep himself.

To be continued....

Authors Notes 

I didn't really have to add anything to this chapter It was allready in my current style of writing since it I guess this was the chapter where I switched over to how I write now.

Yes this chapter was a bit on the sappy side and shorter than the other two but it does help start to bring things together and show how everyone will be characterized threw the first few chapters of Test of Character.


	4. Chapter4

I don't own them I never claimed to Please don't sue me.

Okay this is in response to a challenge by Vidalark, I also must say I have never met anyone who is blind so my portrayal will probably be inaccurate I sincerely hope I do not offend anyone with this.

Pokemon A Test of Character: Part 4

Misty was seated on the porch of the Oak family House watching Gary and Ash argue over their last match. 'Well I could have told him he would loose I still don't see why he doesn't just accept that and move on to something easier.' she thought to herself then scowled as she noticed that May was making her way over toward the feuding boys with a small smile on her face. 'I don't know why but I don't like her.' Misty thought ignoring the tiny voice that said she was jealous of May's closeness with Ash.

"Your cheating your deliberately taking advantage of the fact I can't see." Ash yelled accusingly in the direction Gary's voice was coming from. Gary meanwhile was furious here he was being nice and helping Ash when he should have been training for the pokemon league only to get accused of cheating.

"Listen loser just cause you can't cut it doesn't mean I'm cheating." Gary smirked as Ash's face contorted with Rage. "I mean I'm doing like you asked and battling like I would any opponent find their weakness and exploit it." Ash was standing there fuming.

"Enough you two." May said as she approached both jumped and turned to face her. "Gary is right Ash most opponents wouldn't hesitate to exploit the fact that you are blind." Ash looked down and Gary had a smirk on his face. "Wipe that expression off your face Gary I thought we all agreed to take it slow so Ash can have time to adapt?" Gary looked down he had agreed to taking it slow so Ash could learn to deal with his handicap. 

"Your right." the two said in unison before pointedly ignoring each other. May just chuckled and took a moment to take the two of them in. Both Gary and Ash still dressed as they had back when she had baby-sat the two of them and both still tended to sulk when they were reprimanded.

"Okay time's up anyway Ash Misty is here to walk back to your home with you since Gary has to go help grandpa." she noticed how Ash expression seemed to droop a little more at that comment but decided not to ask.

As Ash and Misty were walking back following the same route Ash had followed yesterday Ash decided to attempt to talk things out with Misty. "So, Misty how do you think my first day of training went?" Ash asked hoping that Misty would atleast be civil this time they hadn't really talked since that day in his room.

"It went like I expected it would." Misty said turning to see Ash's face fall she almost took back what she said but decided she had to be firm supporting this fantasy of his would only hurt him more in the long run. "I mean come on Ash what did you expect I mean you weren't that great a trainer to begin with but now your blind just accept the fact you'll never be a pokemon master and find something easier."

Ash walked along silently behind her silently crying and hoping Misty would turn around and comment on it. Misty meanwhile was to ashamed to turn around 'he will thank me for this later.' she thought to herself. The walked in silence for the rest of the trip back to Ash's house.

That night as Ash, Misty, Brock were sitting at the table while Mrs. Ketchum was going around serving food to everyone. When she reached Ash and noticed his depressed expression she asked "Did everything go okay today honey?" she asked. 

Ash looked up with a weak smile. "It went fine mom." he said Mrs. Ketchum was about to press further but she decided that Ash would tell her when he was ready. The rest of the meal passed in silence and as soon as it was over Ash said "I'm going to go get some sleep it's been a long day." he said goodnight to everyone and then headed upstairs to his room.

Pikachu watched a concerned expression on it's face as Ash tossed and turned in his sleep mumbling about how Misty was right he couldn't do anything. "Pika pi" Pikachu said finally deciding enough was a enough and shaking his owner awake. Ash set bolt upright before laying back down and curling into a small ball. Pikachu moved in closer only to find Ash was crying. "Pika pi kachu?"

"I just want to know why she thinks I can't do it why she has always thought I couldn't do it." Ash said before turning over so his back was to Pikachu. Pikachu concerned for his trainer jumped over him to the other side of the bed only to find Ash once more asleep. Pikachu wiped the tears off his owners face and sighed wondering how it could help.

To Be Continued......

Again this chapter like the last could be left alone. Which is good it was the last chapter I finished youc an read the old author notes below anyway. I will begin work on the long long long overdue fifth chapter of this fic. Since I'm bored out of my mind tonight I may actually finish some more chapters of my fics.

Okay I've had this much finished for a while now and well I'm drawing a complete blank when it comes to working on my fics. So I have finally decided to post what I have already completed and just do a longer chapter next time to make up for it.


	5. Chapter5

I don't own them I never claimed to Please don't sue me.

Okay this is in response to a challenge by Vidalark, I also must say I have never met anyone who is blind so my portrayal will probably be inaccurate I sincerely hope I do not offend anyone with this.

Pokemon A Test of Character: 

Chapter 5:

Ash woke up that morning feeling terrible. "Misty is right." He said as he reached over and unplugged the alarm clock. "I'm going back to sleep Pikachu." he laid back down and pulled the blanket up over his head.

"Pika pi?" The yellow Pokemon asked with a hint of worry. "Pikachu Pika pi?" he began to shake Ash who was obviously trying to ignore him.

Ash set back up. "I'm not going Misty's right I should just give up." As he said this he laid back down and no amount of prodding on Pikachu's part could get him up. Pikachu opened the door and headed down.

Mrs. Ketchum was setting the table for breakfast when Pikachu entered. "Pikachu where is Ash?" She could tell by the small pokemon's face that he was not happy. Her question was rewarded with a string of pikas that she couldn't follow but she got the message that something was wrong.

"I'll go see if I can get him up." She headed up the stairs wondering what could be wrong with him. She peered in to see him sleeping or so she thought but when she got closer she realized he was just lying there trying to ignore her. "I can tell your awake." 

"I'm not going mom I give up." Ash said bitterly "Misty's right I can't do it so why bother?" He pictured his mother angry at him and waited for her retort and expected her to agree.

"Misty is wrong Ash and if she's telling you things like that I'll have to send her away." Mrs. Ketchum got up to leave when her son called her back. 

"Don't Mom it's not Misty's fault I can't do it." Ash said as he set up facing the direction her footsteps came from.

"But it is her fault you believe that lie." His Mother said as she set back on the bed. "I'll make you a deal you keep going on your dream despite what Misty says and I'll not send her away." She hated resorting to bribery but she decided it was necessary.

"But.." He began but then she took his hand in a gentle squeeze and placed a finger to his lips. He sighed and then finally relented "Fine but it's just a waste of time." 

"I hope you'll see that it's not." She got up and left him to get ready as she returned to the kitchen to continue cooking she glanced at Pikachu. "I'm going to have to do something about Misty's attitude." The small yellow rodent nodded his agreement.

She heard the shower start and glanced worriedly up the stairs. "Pikachu would you go wait out by the door?" She knew this fear was irrational Ash hadn't fallen not even when he was first getting used to the guide rails they had installed in the bathroom or the handrail in the shower. 

"Pika." As the pokemon headed up to wait by the door she turned as Brock entered the kitchen and as every morning offered to do the cooking the next.

"Brock we have a problem." She said as she set a plate of food infront of him. She noticed he was curious but wanted to let her tell him at her own pace. "Ash is starting to believe Misty I don't know what she said to him but this has to stop." 

"I agree but what can we do?" He asked concerned because he knew things were coming to a head. Mrs. Ketchum was about to explain when they heard the door to the room Misty was sleeping in open. 

"Misty Dear?" Mrs. Ketchum said putting on a cheerful face. "Brock and I have something we need to do at Professor Oak's and I was hoping you could do the shopping for today?" Brock was shocked at this cheerful expression and tone of voice.

"Sure I'd be glad to." Misty said though she wondered what kind of business it was. 'Probably more of this stupid idea about Ash still being able to be a trainer." she thought to herself.

Pikachu and Ash came down last Ash's hair was still wet and hanging in his eyes. Misty gawked as Mrs. Ketchum made the obvious remark any mother would make about getting the hair out of his eyes. "Okay mom." Ash said rather flatly reaching up to shove the wet hair back out of his face.

Breakfast past in what to Brock seemed an incredibly tense state despite the fact no one seemed that tense. At first glance he thought you'd take Mrs. Ketchum for any cheerful mother eating breakfast with her son and his friends. But he could tell she was still upset and he knew Ash knew it too with the way he kept turning a curious look on her when ever she talked to Misty. 'His hearing has gotten better I wonder if he can tell she's mad at Misty by some difference in her voice?' he briefly considered asking Ash later but thought better of it. 'I can't know what it's like so I shouldn't make him try to explain things.'

Brock and Misty waited in tense silence sitting in the living room waiting for Mrs. Ketchum to get back from running Ash to his classes. Of course since the nearest city big enough to offer them was Pewter it usually ment they were alone for about an hour and a half. Which was usually spent ignoring each other.

Brock was extremely relieved when he heard the car pull into the driveway. Mrs. Ketchum entered and glanced at Misty and Brock. "Would you two go see what is needed from the store I have to call Professor Oak?" Brock and Misty nodded and headed into the Kitchen.

"Hello," Professor Oak said as he answered the phone. "Delia how good to hear from you is everything okay?" he asked seeing her sad expression.

"I need to speak with you and may very soon it's important." Delia Ketchum said quietly she was trying to keep her voice low enough so it would only sound a mumble in the Kitchen.

"Has something happened with Ash?" Professor Oak said lowering his voice to match hers. 'She must not want Ash to hear.' he thought.

"Yes and no I can't really explain now can I come over there to see you now while Ash is at his classes?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll call May and have her come over here." The Professor said this and then nodded as she said goodbye. After hanging the phone up to reset it he dialed the number for his Granddaughters house.

"I'm not sure it's a such a good idea Gary but alright." she said to her younger brother who smiled. "Just promise you won't cause any trouble?" she asked as she heard the phone ring.

"Yeah sure Sis you want me to get that?" He said as he began to pack what they had just finished making in a bag. 

"No I'll get it." she said heading over to the phone. Gary heard her talking quietly with someone and was about to ask when she hung the phone up and turned toward him. "I'm going over to Granpa's for something stay here in case anyone calls." 

Gary knew the tone of voice ment don't ask so he just nodded and went back to what he was doing. May grabbed her coat and headed out to walk over to her grandfather's home.

May arrived shortly after Mrs. Ketchum and Brock she entered and asked calmly. "What happened?" She had been able to tell from her grandfathers face that they hadn't told him yet but he was too polite to ask.

"Ash is starting to believe Misty." Delia Ketchum said sadly. "I don't know why but yesterday when he came home he was depressed then this morning he mentioned giving up." 

"We think Misty said something to him yesterday on the walk home." Brock said from where he was sitting fidgeting nervously. May glanced at him before turning to Mrs. Ketchum as she digested what she had been told.

"You should send her home then." May said. "She shouldn't be around Ash is she is going to do that to him." Mrs. Ketchum sighed and May's eyes narrowed. "Your not sending her away?"

Delia knew that May was angry she was too but she sighed as she said. "I was going to Ash told me not to." She sighed again much louder this time. "I turned it around and made him promise to continue working toward his dream if I didn't."

"I'm not sure that was a good idea Delia?" Oak said calmly. "If Misty is damaging Ash psychologically with her bias she shouldn't be around him." Noticing the woman's stricken look. "Of course what's done is done and we should try to think of how to handle it from here." He added to allay her fears.

"I can tell you what we need to do." May said calmly. Everyone turned to her expectantly. "We can comfort Misty and lay down the law give her the choice or changing her attitude to help or staying the hell out of the way." Everyone was gawking at her she knew they had never heard May Oak ever use such language.

"Your probably right." Delia said when the silence became to much for her. "We need to figure out how and win to do this?" Brock and Oak nodded and May seemed about to speak again. "May you have an idea?"

"We should do it today since Gary wanted to go out to the woods outside of town with Ash we can comfort her waiting for them to get back." May added she had planned to ask Mrs. Ketchum about her brothers scheme anyway.

"What why does Gary want to go out to the woods with Ash?" She asked whenever they had been alone when they were younger trouble usually followed. 

"We came up with a way for Ash to practice throwing pokeballs." May said "But Gary is embarrassed by it and wanted privacy plus doing it somewhere like a real forest will make it more like the real thing." 

Delia couldn't fault that logic but at the same time she wasn't thrilled about her son being alone with Gary Oak. "Yes that would be a good time to do it." she glanced at the clock "Well all of you be there?" When they nodded she said "Good now lets use the time we have left to figure out how we are going to handle this?"

Meanwhile at the Pewter Center for the Disabled Ash Ketchum yawned. He hated these classes they made him sit there trying to memories the feel of letters and things with his fingers. It wasn't a skill he found easy to grasp. The Doctors of course told him it would take time and he knew they were right. "But it's still frustrating." He had told pikachu on more than one occasion.

His hand slipped once again to his pocket to insure the money was still there. 'Don't know how Gary plans to get us away from May?' he thought as he remembered that Gary had said something about bring Money for May's Present and well go shopping in three days. 'Which was three days ago.' He thought with a bemused expression. 'Hope I have enough Pikachu isn't big on human money.' Ash smiled thinking about how hard it had been to describe what bills he wanted to the pokemon.

Ash wrenched his mind back on task and continued trying to memories the Braille version of J. 'Come on you know when times up they will come around and test you.' he told himself mentally. 'Just focus on how it feels like they told you.' he felt like screaming to him it felt like a bunch of bumps not a J.

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes:

1. Wow I completed a new part first time since January of Last Year that I actually set down and wrote apart to this fic only took me the better part of a Day. I decided to cut this part in half so while one long Chapter would have been my original choice I know think they should be broken up.

2. the next part will be done very soon since I already have some of the major events in the storyline planned. out.

3. Hope you enjoyed this part and look forward to the rest.


	6. Chapter6

I don't own them I never claimed to Please don't sue me.

Okay this is in response to a challenge by Vidalark, I also must say I have never met anyone who is blind so my portrayal will probably be inaccurate I sincerely hope I do not offend anyone with this.

Pokemon A Test of Character: 

Chapter 6:

"So Pikachu how did it go?" Ash asked as he was standing waiting for his mother with Pikachu. He heard the little Rodent pokemon muttering. "I take it you don't like spending the time I'm in classes with the other guide pokemon?"

"Pika." Pikachu said seriously. To him they were all very snooty since he wasn't a professional trained guide pokemon. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at how indignant Pikachu sounded which earned him a light shock.

Ash heard a car pull up and heard Pikachu chirp very happily letting him know it was his mom. He heard the door open as his mother pushed open the passenger door for him. He heard Pikachu let him know he was getting close a fact that was confirmed by his cane striking the door. After buckling his seatbelt he heard his mother ask as always. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was all right didn't screw up as much." He replied back to her. He knew she was watching him since the car hadn't started yet. "I'm fine mom, really Your right I shouldn't listen to Misty." Ash said he'd had a talk with one of the teachers he hadn't even realized he was being taught by someone who was blind. She had told him about what some of her former students had gone on to do and some of that stuff he had realized was just as difficult as being a pokemon trainer if not more so.

Delia Ketchum was relieved she almost decided against confronting Misty that afternoon but she knew she had to. "By the way Ash you'll be practicing with only Gary today you don't mind do you?"

"No I don't mind." Ash said as he was thinking 'How the heck did he pull it off.' He heard Pikachu make some happy noise from his lap. He absent mindedly scratched the Pokemon between the ears. 

Delia cast a glance at her son. 'He wasn't surprised those two are up to something?' she thought. She considered asking Ash but then thought better of it. 'Misty first then I'll deal with whatever those two are up to.' she told herself.

Once They arrived at the Oak family home and Gary and Ash had walked off. Delia and May said in unison. "They are up to something." at which point they looked at each other and laughed.

Professor Oak just looked at them with a puzzled expression. "Why do you think they are up to something?" He asked.

"Ash wasn't surprised when I said he would only be practicing with Gary today." Delia said as she continued to laugh it wasn't even that funny she just was so nervous about confronting Misty that she couldn't help but laugh.

May nodded "Yes, and just now they were in a hurry to get out of here." Professor Oak looked at his granddaughter and friend who seemed to be laughing for no reason at all. 

He then turned his gaze to look past them down the road. "Here comes Brock with Misty?" he said pointing out Brock and Misty who were walking slowly towards them.

"How'd He know it was time?" May asked as she glanced over at Delia and her grandfather.

"I rode by there briefly under the pretense I had to get something from the house." Delia said. "Brock got the message that I'd be taking Ash over here at that he should wait a bit then get Misty to come over."

Meanwhile Ash and Gary were walking towards the shopping district of Pallet Town all five stores of it. "How did you ever convince her to let us do this?" Ash asked as he focused most of his attention on following Pikachu's directions.

"I told her I would not be seen anywhere near other people while helping you work on throwing pokeballs at a target." Gary said as he glanced back at Ash. 'He's getting better with that cane.' he thought to himself. "And that's the truth I just neglected to mention this errand we would do first."

Ash couldn't help but Laugh that was the same logic they had used to avoid telling his mother several things when they were younger. "What store are we going to?" Ash asked as he brushed by a telephone poll a bit to closely and heard Pikachu give a yelp as he was grazed by it.

"I was thinking of that new Department store that was built while we were away." Gary said turning to glance at Ash who just shook his head in agreement. "Quick Question when we get in here are you going need me to stay with you?" 

"No Pikachu and I can manage just get me over to the section with figurines." Ash said remembering that May loved to collect them. "Though I may need you to help me count the money to pay for it Pikachu isn't good with human money." that statement had been more to himself than Gary so he had to stifle a yelp of surprise when Gary answered that he would show back up after getting what he had already picked out for May.

When they arrived at the store they had a bit of trouble the store had a No loose pokemon Policy and wanted to refuse admittance to Ash unless Pikachu went in a pokeball. "Lets just go somewhere else Gary?" Ash said sadly.

"No way." Gary said as he glared at the manager. "Look you see the Cane my friend is blind and that pikachu is his guide what are you discriminating against the disabled." he raised his voice just enough so the customers in the line would over hear. 

Ash was trying to hide his embarrassment as several older ladies crowed around and began to lay into the manager over it. The Manager finally relented and told them to go ahead in. "Thanks." he said to Gary as the other boy guided him threw the crowded store.

"Relax it was worth doing it just to see the look on his face." he regretted saying it as soon as felt Ash tense up. "Look Ash I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything about it." he stopped when Ash shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it." Ash said even though his light tone seeming forced. He knew pikachu was staring at him and he was about to reassure him when felt Gary realize his hand. 

"Where here your right beside the Figurines I'll be back in a few minutes." he heard Gary's footsteps retreating in another direction. 

The Sales clerk watched him from the nearby Jewelry stand as he lightly reached out and brushed his fingers against the display case. She glanced over at the other boy who had stopped to glance back at his friend. She waved him on letting him no she'd watch him she smiled at the grateful look.

"Pikachu do you see one you think May would like?" Ash said thankful May had shown Pikachu her collection one day while they were there. He heard Pikachu exclaim happily. 

"May I help you?" A voice asked. "I work at the jewelry counter would you like to see one of them I can get it out so you can feel it?" 

Ash got over his shock and nodded "Pikachu point to which one you think May would like." Ash said he heard a jingling of keys then Pikachu chirping an affirmative to he guessed the woman's questioning look.

"Here you can feel it while I describe it to you." the woman said holding it out Ash brushed his hands over it and smiled as he realized it was an angel figure. "She has raven hair, and crystal wings with gold trim." the sales woman said calmly. "Her dress is blue with white trim and a golden belt with a large red stone in the center." 

Ash sort of tuned her out at that as he began to picture it with a very familiar face. 'In my head it looks like May.' he told himself with a big of a laugh. "It's perfect I'll take it." Ash said. "But I have to wait for Gary to get back." 

"Okay I'll wrap it up and we can talk for a bit at my counter while we wait for your friend." she said curious to get to know the boy she hadn't been in town long and hadn't really had time to meet anyone.

"He's not my friend." Ash said with a hint of annoyance. "His sister is making him do this." 

Gary arrived back carrying the present he had bought May already wrapped by the exceedingly perky sales clerk he had met. He rounded the corner to see Ash talking with the sales girl a wrapped package sitting near bye him.

"So Virginia your only here till next year when you'll be starting college?" Ash said and Pikachu who was currently sitting on the counter with his ears being scratched. 

"Yeah I mean I have scholarships to cover the tuition but they don't cover everything else you need." She smiled "So I figured I'd take some time off and work abit while visiting my grandparents so I would have some spending money." 

"I'm back so Looser ready to go." Gary asked. He noticed the sales lady glare at him but he ignored her.

"Yeah if you'll just pay for it for me." Ash said shoving some money in his direction. "It should be enough."

"It better be I'm not loaning you anything." Gary said as he took the money and turned to the Sales girl. "How much is it." 

Virginia wanted to slap him but turned and calmly gestured to the display since she didn't think she could keep her voice civil if she spoke. She watched him glance down at the money in his hand then pull out his own wallet and handed her a fifty. Virginia was shocked and infuriated when he only smirked and gestured for her and the pikachu to keep quiet.

"Well Gary what's Taking so long?" Ash asked annoyed at the silence. He felt some money shoved back into his hand. "What's this?" 

"Your change stupid." Gary said with a laugh. "Lets go we have to do some work or they'll get suspicious." As he was leaving he couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the looks the Pikachu and Sales girl had given him. 

"Hey Ash I heard your Charizard didn't obey you yet the other day it listened to you in our match?" Gary asked figuring Ash would notice the fact his pokemon was in a state of shock if he didn't start a conversation.

"Oh yeah he wouldn't listen to me at all but I guess he respects me now or at least that's what Brock says." Ash said as he was trying to figure out why pikachu was being silent. "So how are you going to help me learn to throw Pokeballs again?" He asked deciding Pikachu would tell him later if something was wrong.

"Oh yeah May made a Fuzzy vest and Velcro covered balls." Gary said calmly "She wants me to wear the vest and try to sneak up on you." He smirked "That's right loser basically it's up to you and the pikachu to figure out where I'm coming from and hit me with the ball."

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "It sounds like a children's game." Pikachu finally speaking chirped in agreement.

Gary started to protest then realized Ash was right. "Yep but then you've always been immature." He couldn't resist poking a bit of fun at Ash.

Meanwhile back at the Oak family home. Misty was Furious as she glared at the gathered people. "How dare you talk to me like that?" she said angrily.

"How dare you treat Ash like that?" May threw back in the other girls face and was glad when she seemed taken aback at that. 

"Don't you dare say that I care about Ash and unlike you all I'm not setting him up to be disappointed." Misty retorted angry that this other girl was claiming she wrong about Ash.

Brock seeing this could turn really ugly intervened. "Misty why do you think a blind person can't be a Pokemon Trainer?" he asked phrasing that question that worried him a different way.

"Simple there has never been one before and Ash wasn't even that good a trainer before he went blind." Misty said darkly almost daring someone to disagree with her.

"Actually your wrong there have been several." Professor Oak spoke up at last. "I have been researching in my spare time." He said to the shocked faces of the others. "Some have even been blind since birth or were blinded even later in life than Ash." he got up with this and went into the house.

Everyone waited in Tense silence as he returned carrying something. "I was going to give show you and Delia this later May but I'm glad I had the forsight to bring it along now." He pulled out articles he had printed of the internet.

"Well Misty that proves you wrong there." May said and seeing the defiant glint in Misty's eyes she added "And you wrong about Ash true he wasn't the best at what he did but he was willing to try and getting better all the time your just refusing to see it." 

Misty was furious at that "How dare you even imply I don't know Ash?" her tone demanding an answer.

"I didn't I said you refuse to see something ." May said slightly shocked. Misty was still glaring at her so finally May said "Look Misty it's obvious you don't like me and won't listen to anything we have to say so why not go visit your family for awhile?"

"Your not sending me away so you can ruin Ash's life." Misty said angrily. Ms. Ketchum stood and walked over to her Misty shrunk back slightly from the anger in the other woman's eyes.

"It's Ash's decision Misty and it's not for me you or anyone to interfere so I'm telling you once leave him alone." Delia was furious "I promised Ash I would not send you away for what you did yesterday but if you do it again I will see to it you leave Pallet." 

"Oh so you'll send me away for telling the truth." Misty angrily retorted.

"No because so far all you've done is harm Ash with your on bias and prejudice so either act responsible and keep your negative views to yourself or leave." Delia said grimly she hated saying things like that to Misty she really liked the girl but she wouldn't let her hurt her son.

"Fine I'll let you lie to Ash." Misty said darkly and turned and walked off without another word.

"That didn't go well." Professor Oak said grimly. None of the others could think of anything else to say so they all stared after the retreating Red head.

Misty was furious as she approached the Ketchum's House she hoped those traitors as she was calling them were still at the Oak family home she wasn't in the mood to face them.

Misty opened the door and was surprised to find Pikachu run past stopping briefly to chirp a greeting then continuing on his way. "Ash are you back." Misty asked.

"Yeah do you know if Mom did the laundry I can't find a clean shirt?" Ash asked as he came down the stairs barefoot and in jeans. Misty gawked at his wet hair.

"You took a shower with no one here what if you'd fallen and gotten hurt?" Misty asked angrily. 

"I just took a shower it's no big deal and I was filthy and didn't feel like waiting for anyone to get home." Ash said. "Now do you know if Mom has done the laundry I need a clean shirt?"

Misty stared him. "No I don't Ash and I'm not in the mood to bother looking wait for your mother to get home or find it yourself." she snapped as her shock wore off and she remembered that she was supposed to be angry.

"Oh okay." Ash turned "Pikachu you found one yet." he heard Pikachu make a negative sound so Ash turned "I'm going to search my room again Maybe Mom put it in one of the other drawers by mistake." as he headed back up the stairs Misty felt a pang of sadness.

"He didn't even ask what was wrong." Misty said sadly then shuddered "Are they right have I hurt him so bad he wont' even ask." she said this quietly to herself not sure if she was sure about anything anymore.

Ash had heard her and nearly went back downstairs but instead just called down. "Misty I'm still your friend but I don't believe you." Misty jumped and then heard Ash's Door close.

"I've got allot to thank about." Misty said to herself as she decided to go help Pikachu find him a shirt at least while she thought.

Delia, May and Professor Oak had been going over the stuff Professor Oak had been researching when Brock said "There's Gary." They all turned and stared Gary was covered in dried mud.

"What happened?" May asked fearing the answer. She glanced to see Delia shared her concerned look and kept glancing around for Ash.

"We kind of got into a shoving match ended up in a mudpuddle." Gary said sheepishly as he faced the two glaring women. "Ash is back at your house Mrs. Ketchum." he said noticing the glare she was giving him. "He said something about going to take a shower."

Delia freaked and said "If you'll excuse us Brock and I need to go." she headed to the car waving a hasty good bye to May and her grandfather.

She and Brock arrived and found Ash Misty and Pikachu sitting calmly in the living room. "Oh Mom your back." Ash said turning toward the door. 

"Why are you wearing your Pajama top as a shirt." She asked and then realized how stupid that sounded. "It was the only clean shirt we could find." Ash said sheepishly. 

Delia Ketchum blushed. "I forgot today was laundry day." She glanced at Misty and noticed how out of sorts the girl looked. 'Maybe I should talk to her some more later and let her know we aren't really mad at her.' she thought but said aloud "Young man we need to talk in private."

Ash nodded and got up to head up the stairs to his room his mother following him. Once they were inside he asked her "What do we need to talk about?"

"What are you and Gary up to and why did you take a shower with no one here?" she asked today had been too stressful to beat around the bush about things.

"Simple I was filthy and We are planning a surprise party for May." Ash said simply and pulled out a wrapped box. "Today we went to get her gift then he shoved me in the mud so I'd have an excuse to come straight home instead of going back with him."

Delia was shocked "Then how did he end up in the mud?" she asked 'A Surprise Party for May?' she thought then tried to remember if it was near the other girls birthday and then felt ashamed that she didn't know it.

"I could take being shoved in the mud lying down so when he reached down to help me up I pulled him down." Ash said "And yes May's birthday is coming up and I had to ask you eventually since we want to have the party here." 

Delia couldn't help but Laugh "You could have told me before hand and I could have taken you and Gary shopping." 

"May would have figured it out then." He said "Even if she's suspicious now she won't think were planning a party she'll think were up to our old pranks." 

Delia had to admit she had suspected them of pulling one of their old pranks. "I'll pick up some party favors and such next time your in class but I need to know one thing?"

"Yeah mom what is it?" Ash asked glad his mother seemed to have forgotten about the whole be mad at him for taking a shower with no one home thing.

"When is May's Birthday?" She smiled "I need to know how much time I have to get everything ready."

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes:

Well I finished another new chapter next time we skip ahead in time to May's Birthday party and a few other Events of relevance.

Note some of my friends have read way much into things in this chapter so before anyone lynches me over anything you think is going on that you disagree with just wait till the fics over. and Please don't send feedback kind or good about what you may think is happening cause I've noticed when one person mistakes something in a fic for something it's not their reviews tend to aggravate the problem and cause that view to spread.

Though I do greatly appreciate any feedback I get.


	7. Chapter7

I don't own them I never claimed to Please don't sue me.

Okay this is in response to a challenge by Vidalark, I also must say I have never met anyone who is blind so my portrayal will probably be inaccurate I sincerely hope I do not offend anyone with this.

Pokemon A Test of Character: 

Chapter 7:

"Why does Delia want to see me?" May asked her brother again as she walked toward the Ketchum house. Gary only shrugged and continued walking. "And why are you coming along?"

Gary smiled at her sweetly and said. "I'm hoping the looser is in trouble." May just shook her head she would never figure her brother out. He glanced at May. "Is something on your mind?"

"You really consider Ash a friend don't you?" She smiled as he looked away. "Maybe you should treat your friend better than you do?" She tried to gage his reaction and frowned when he seemed to grow distant.

"I don't think you could call Ash my friend more like respected rival but he's still a looser." Gary said defensively. "But I'll try to be slightly nicer to him for your sake." 

May smiled and noticed that the Ketchum home was dark on the plain blue door there was a note that they were outback. May shrugged and headed around the house and then fell out when Ash, Brock, Delia, and Her grandfather jumped out and yelled surprised with several other folks from Pallet that she knew. "How?" she asked then it clicked into place. "You two did this." she said turning to look at her brother who was now standing beside Ash.

"Guilty as charged." Gary said with a laugh "And she helped." he said gesturing to Mrs. Ketchum. "You really do try to do to much for everyone this day is for you." Gary said giving his sister a hug. "Happy Birthday Sis."

Misty watched as the others gave her similar birthday wishes from her perch in the kitchen. She knew she was invited to the party but she just couldn't go. 'I can't face her not after she was right.' Misty thought sadly. Misty shook her head fighting back tears she had been thinking allot of how she acted recently and she regretted it but she didn't know how to make up for it.

May had caught site of Misty and as soon as she could get away from everyone she headed inside the house under the pretense of having to go the bathroom. "Misty why don't you come out and join the fun?" May asked.

Misty looked up from where she had been staring at the table. "I don't want to ruin your party." May just gave her a patient look. "Okay I'm ashamed of how I treated Ash and judged everyone else irrationally and I have no idea how to make up for it." 

May smiled at Misty and set down. "Just be his friend don't worry about making it up to Ash he forgives everyone." She set there looking at Misty. "Misty you made a mistake were human we all make them come on out and join the party." May said offering her hand to Misty.

Misty felt a pang of guilt at how she had misjudged the other girl. 'I assumed she was like Gary arrogant and selfish.' Misty nodded and stood up. "Happy Birthday." She said softly to the older girl.

"Thank you Misty now lets back before they think I fell in the toilet." May said in the same calm tone of voice she always did and smiled slightly when Misty began to laugh to herself.

"Well that's surprising." Gary observed to Ash dryly. Pikachu quickly chirped an agreement and Ash was beginning to wonder if they would tell him what was going on. "Well I won't make you ask but Misty and May walking out of your house." Gary glanced at Ash's mouth that was hanging open in shock. Reaching up he shut it and said. "It's not good to have your mouth hanging open in shock at a party."

Ash growled "You better not be kidding me." He knew Gary wasn't since Pikachu had lept off his shoulder and was happily running toward the two girls he heard both May and Misty greet the pokemon. "May's good and everything." Ash said wondering How May managed to cheer Misty up. He had been worried with her moping around the past few days.

"Of course she's my sister." Gary said and was rewarded by being punched slightly harder than necessary in the arm by Ash who was getting good and knowing where to aim by voice. "I'm beginning to regret that Pokeball practice your getting good at hitting me." 

Ash smiled. "Well your only a little taller than me it's easy to hit you without missing to badly." Ash said remembering the disaster when Brock came along one day and Ash had hit him between the legs with the pokeball. He chuckled slightly at the memory made even funnier by Brock's refusal to come along with them anymore. "Hello Misty." He said as he heard her footsteps approaching.

"Ash I want to say I'm sorry." She said "I really shouldn't have said those things to you can you ever forgive me." She looked down at her shoes and when Ash didn't answer. "Ash?"

She nearly fell over when Ash smiled at her and said "I already forgave you." He then gave her a hug much to her shock. "I just wanted to make sure you were looking at me Mom mentioned you kept looking at the ground."

Gary was laughing his head off. "Ash you idiot you probably scared her half to death." 

May smiled as she watched them bickering. "Things seem to be settling into something like normal." She said to the older woman standing beside her.

Delia Ketchum nodded. "So May what do you wish to do first on your birthday Eat, play games or open presents?"

May smiled and said "Lets eat first then the presents then the games." Delia nodded and announced to the gathered group that it was time to eat.

The meal passed jovially if not without a few minor scrapes as it turned out that Ash and Gary were sitting next to each other and kept trading the occasional verbal quip while kicking each other under the table. Misty finally kicked them both from her seat across the table to get them to stop.

Delia and May couldn't help laugh it was almost like things were in the past whenever Ash and Gary were on speaking terms they would constantly argue and fight. "I think it's time for May to open her gifts." She smiled as Ash and Gary jumped up and headed toward the house. 

"What the?" May asked in shock watching their retreating back she had assumed the table sitting behind her had contained all the presents. 

"I think they forgot to get your gifts out of Ash's room." Delia said laughing. "Ash was trying not to get in the way when we were setting up earlier so he didn't have time to go get his and Gary's gifts for you."

"I can't believe you forgot them." Gary said as he opened the door to Ash's room and stormed in. Ash was right behind him muttering under his breath. "What was that?"

"I was saying you could have come and got them as soon as I told you I forgot them." Ash said darkly. "And just hand me the one I got her so we can get back to the party." Gary reached down and picked up the smaller box and handed it to Ash.

The Two returned to the party just as May was handed the first gift to open. She noticed Ash and Gary hanging back and she wondered what was up but her brother just nodded for her to continue.

"Okay first one is a book can't see the title." Gary said to Ash. "It's probably one she likes since it's from Grandpa." Ash nodded as Gary continued. "Next one's from your Mom it's a silk scarf blue and green." Soon May had gone threw all the gifts when Gary walked up and handed her a box.

She gasped when she opened it. "Gary how did you know I wanted this dress?" She asked remembering how expensive it was. "This was too much you shouldn't spent this much."

"I was glad to do it and to answer your first question I saw how you were looking at it when we were the store to get the supplies to make that crazy vest idea of yours." Gary smirked. "If you curious Ash it's a very expensive Dress that will look great on May." Gary offered no further description as Ash held out the box in his hands to May.

May opened the box and pulled out the angel figurine. "Thank you Ash's it's lovely how did you find it." She said wondering how Ash had found one that she didn't have.

Ash smiled and said. "Pikachu found it and the sales girl helped." Pikachu chirped happily when May thanked him and gave him a scratch behind the ears. 

The rest of the day was spent playing games and everyone had a good time. Sometime after everyone had left Misty and Brock were cleaning up. "Something wrong Misty you've been rather quiet?"

"Oh just thinking Brock." She sighed wistfully. "Just thinking about things."

To Be continued.....

Authors Notes:

Okay I'm sure your wondering about things and all I can say is Stay tuned this chapter was sort of ment to be fluffy compared to the other chapters I can only hope I succeeded in that goal.


End file.
